1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a vacuum nozzle used in cleaning carpets. The improved nozzle is constructed for efficient use on carpeted stair treads and stair risers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional nozzle used for vacuuming carpet has a port in conjunction with a handle attached to a source of vacuum by means of a hose that makes it possible to provide good suction action for removing foreign matter from the carpet while moving the port in contact with the carpet back and forth. The handle is of a length allowing the operator to work from an upright position with the vacuum hose trailing behind as he holds the handle in his hand.
In the prior art no attempt has been made to locate the nozzle at one end of the nozzle body and adjust the length of the port to a stair width or riser height. The following patents relating to nozzles having movable suction opening are known: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,222,675 (Lynch); 2,758,331 (Gerber) 2,296,462 (Betts) and 3,608,126 (Tacoma et al). In all of the above patents, the area of nozzle opening is varied to change the velocity of air flow therethrough. They do not teach the concept of the present invention, which is to provide a suction nozzle constructed in such a way to have an opening in contact with the horizontal stair tread or vertical riser with simple change of opening in the nozzle so that this contact can be affected conveniently and without undue resistance of the vacuum hose attached to the nozzle handle. The nozzle of the present invention is especially useful in "steam" or hot water extraction cleaning. That is, a hot detergent liquid under pressure is projected against the carpet covering a stair tread or riser to loosen dirt and the nozzle removes the liquid and the dirt while the latter is held in suspension in the liquid. For a complete description of the "steam" or hot water extraction cleaning process for carpets, attention is called to U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,891 issued Jan. 23, 1973 to Joseph D. Conway entitled "Jet-Vibrator Vacuum System and Method".